A variety of tools may be used to fabricate composite parts, including tools used to layup, form and/or cure ply layups so that the finished parts have a desired shape. In the past, these composite fabrication tools were often made by machining solid blocks of metal such as Invar Ni—Fe alloys that resulted in durable metal tool surfaces. In some cases, these tools were machined from relatively thick solid plates, while in other cases, relatively thin metal plates were machined to the desired shape and then mechanically attached or welded to a backup structure.
The tool manufacturing techniques discussed above were relatively expensive due to material waste, machining time and the need for skilled labor. Also, the setups for the required machining processes were relatively time consuming, resulting in relatively long lead times to produce tooling. Finally, these tools were relatively heavy, making them difficult to move, and required relatively long heat-up and cool-down times due to their relatively high thermal mass.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of making a tool that may be used to manufacture composite parts that is relatively rapid and inexpensive, and which may reduce tool weight and thermal mass.